shadows
by MonNos
Summary: What are the shadows? Who is shade? What does he want from pan? And why everyone are feeling regret?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my second story

Thanks for every one who read my first story and encouraging me, Fungurl101, Da Kurlzz,

And thanks to my supporter V-ChanLSSJ

Thank you all so much

And to you "guest" I'll try to make the chapters longer but not in this chapter, thank you for reading my story

I don't own DBZ

Tears

Everyone at capsule corp. were in tears, the sons, the briefs, and the Z gang.

Everyone were crying. Except vegeta, piccolo and 17.

"How did we do this to her" Gohan said in his tears

"My little baby is gone" Vidal said sobbing

"How did I let this happening to her" that was Goku

"My little granddaughter, she was pure to do something like that" Chi-chi said

"How could we believe that she would do this?" Goten said

"you are fools, saiyans women have so much pride to do something like this" Vegeta said although he wasn't crying he was sad she was like another daughter to him it was very hard to lose her like this

"It was my fault" said Marron miserably

"No it wasn't just your fault. It was our fault too" Bra said to her friend

"We need to save her" Uub said to them

"We all know this but how? This is the question" Piccolo said

"Trunks, why don't you say anything" bulma said to her silenced son

"What do you want me to say mother?"

"Anything, baby. Don't stay silent like this"

"What can I say? That I didn't believe my best friend and called her a lair? that I didn't help her when she needed my help? That I stood against her and said that she was a bitch and that I hate her? what should I say mother"

"You could start by saying that you are a great fool" 17 said with a very angry face

"17!" 18 said to her brother to stop him

"No, 18 he is right I'm a great fool"

"We will save her no matter what, we shouldn't give up" Goku said to his friends and everyone agreed with him.

They have to save pan, they have to apologize to her and tell her how much sorry they are, they have to make it up to her, they have to do it.

'Pan, what have I done to you, I'm sorry, panny. Please come back. I love you panny, now after I have lost you I know what my feelings for you are. I love you panny, panny, panny, PAN'

Far away from them

"She is mine now and no matter what you do she WILL be mine and ALWAYS will be MINE"

What is happening? What is wrong with pan? Where is she? And who is that freak in the end?

See you in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again this is the second chapter

Thanks to everyone who read my stories

I don't own DBZ

Peaceful day

Every end has a beginning, so here is the beginning of the story; it was a very peaceful day for everyone. So calm and so quite and everyone were doing their work in peace.

A tomboy girl wakes up, goes to school, study then goes to train until she is tired then goes to her home to sleep.

This was pan's routine but something in her heart tells her that something is wrong, but what is it?

Pan waked up, took her shower then dressed and went to eat

"Good morning, mom, dad" Pan said to her parents

"Good morning pan" Vidal answered her daughter

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" Gohan asked her

"Yes, daddy"

"Ok, come and have your breakfast before you go to the school"

"Ok"

They began their breakfast and after they finished Pan took off to her school

With Trunks

Trunks yawned while coming from his room

"So calm. I don't like it like that" he said going down stairs

"Good morning"

"Good morning trunks" Bulma answered her son and she was the only one because Bra took off to school before he woke up and Vegeta, well… he is being Vegeta.

They have their breakfast and Vegeta got up ready to go to the GR

"I'm off to the work" said Trunks

"You've become so weak" Vegeta said

"What are you saying, dad"

"When was the last time you trained, brat"

"Ah … well..."

"That's what I'm talking about; Kakkaroto's brat's brat is keeping up with the training more than you"

"Dad, I have my work"

"And she has her school and studies and tests that she have A+ in all of them and still keeps up with training"

"Dad, I have to take off I'm late"

"Go, brat. I'm so disappointed on you" Vegeta said those words and went to the GR

With Pan

Pan was setting alone in her seat, she doesn't have any friends they are weak and pathetic, all of them were afraid of her.

"class, we're having a new student today, please welcome Shade" the teacher said this and a very handsome boy entered the class he has blond hair and blue eyes white skin and a very beautiful smile every girl was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat

"Hello, my name is Shade, I'm new in town and I wish I could make friends here" Shade said to the class

'Something is wrong about him I can feel it' Pan thought

"Shade, go sit next to Pan, and don't try to get her mad if you value your life" the teacher said to Shade

Shade went and sat next to her and said

"Hi, Pan"

"Hi"

And the class began

With Trunks

He called his girlfriend number and waited

"Hi, Marron"

"Hi, baby"

"Are free tonight?"

"No I have to work, sorry"

"No problem, then how about tomorrow?"

"Ok then"

"Ok see you tomorrow, honey"

"Bye"

Finally, finally he was going to propose to Marron

With Pan

It was launch time and pan was sitting alone as always when shade entered

"Hey, Shade, come sit with us" some girl said to him but he didn't even look her way his eyes were on only one person, Pan.

"Hi, Pan, mind if sit with you?"

"Nobody sit with me so it's no big deal"

"So you and I could be friends?"

"I don't know anyone here who would support you in this decision"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm too strong, tomboy, love fighting and would kick anyone who would piss me off's ass"

"Well… I love this kind of girls"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I love strong and independent girls. So, friends?"

"Friends"

Ohhhhhhhhhhh Allah what is happening, trunks is proposing to marron! Pan befriends shade! What is happening next? Well… wait and see

I hope it was good


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's me; I'm back with the new chapter.

I had some problems with my computer for the last two days but finally it's over, not really, but I can do some work to my story now.

I don't own DBZ

The nightmares and the party

Dark, everything were in black, even flowers they were black and the sun, it was black as well but shining a strange light, it was dark heavy light.

She was alone.

"Mom? Dad? Grandpa? Anyone? Where are you?"

Suddenly she saw them, all her family and friends they were looking at her with hate in their eyes

"How could you do this, pan?" her mother said

"You're not my daughter any more" Gohan said

"But what did I do?"

But they didn't answer her they all were gone

Then Trunks appeared

"Trunks help me I don't know what is happening"

"I hate you, pan. I hate you"

With that he was gone as well

"No don't leave me alone, what did I do? Where am I?"

And then HE appeared, she didn't know who he is, but he looked familiar he had dark hair, dark eyes and white skin

"Don't worry, panny. I won't let anyone hurt you"

His voice. Where did I hear it before?

"Who are you?"

"I'm you savoir"

And then she woke up

"What a scaring nightmare"

And this wasn't the only one she had, she had one yesterday as well.

Flashback

She was in the same dark place and alone, the same black flowers, the same strange black sun shining the same strange black light.

Suddenly a very scaring monster appeared and attacked her, she tried to attack but she couldn't, like there is no power lift in her body she tried to fly but couldn't as well so she did the only thing she still could do, RUN.

She ran so much and that monster didn't give up yet then she found her family and friends and called for them just when the monster caught her, holding her in his hand she called again for help from them but they looked at her with the same hateful eyes

"Eat her, monster she isn't my daughter any more" she heard her father saying and she couldn't believe what was happening; her dad wanted her to be eaten? Then she heard

"Finally she is going to die" her mother said.

They all began to disappear then trunks looked at her and said

"I hate you, pan"

"No, don't leave me. I swear I didn't do anything wrong, please"

But no one looked her way and finally she surrendered to her fate when HE appeared,

The same boy with dark hair, dark eyes and white skin and he saved her

"Who are you?"

"I'm your savior. The only one who loves you, panny?"

End flashback

'Who is that boy? And trunks, he can't hate me, I love him so much'

She got up and did her routine and when she was in her way to the school she said

"That's it, I'm tired of thinking, tonight at the party I'm telling him how I feel about him" with that she continued to the school

At the school

"Hi pan" shade said

"Hi shade"

"You seem tired"

"I didn't have a good sleep yesterday"

"Nightmares?"

"Yes"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No thanks"

"If you need me I'm here"

"Thanks shade"

And the class began.

At the party

Everyone were having fun the party was amazing. Pan spotted trunks and went to him

"Trunks can I have a word with you?"

"Not right now, panny"

"But it's so important"

"Panny I have something I need to say to everyone right now after that we will talk ok?"

"Ok"

Trunks went to marron and then said

"Attention, please. I have something to say"

"Ok then say it already, brat" vegeta said

"Marron and I, we're getting married"

"What?" vegeta said

"Congratulation, trunks" bulma said

'How could this be happening to me?' pan thought as tears fight to come but she have to stop them, she isn't some weak human, she needs to be powerful

After 15 minutes trunks went to her and said

"So pan what is that important thing you need to tell me?"

"N … nothing trunks I … I forgot, congratulation" pan said

"Thanks panny" he said to her and went to his fiancée

After sometime vegeta went her way and said

"You ok, brat"

"What?"

"I know you love him"

"Well … I will be ok"

"Ok then"

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Thank you"

He walked away without replaying

And then the party was over and everyone went to their home

And when pan entered her room finally she let her tears escape

'Why?'

'Why?'

'Why?'

Far from here

Oh panny you'll be mine in on time now

This is getting interesting don't you think, I hope it was good


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm back with the new chapter I know that there is no one reading my story Except for 2 people who always review but it's ok I write because I love to write

By the way it was my19 birthday yesterday can you believe it?

I don't own DBZ

The attack

Next day pan went to the school and she looked so bad, she had been crying all night and didn't sleep too.

"Hi pan"

"Hi shade"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been crying"

"No I haven't"

"You're so important to me panny, please don't lie to me and tell me what happened"

"After school shade"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

And the class started

After school pan sat with shade and told him everything and after she finished she found herself in shade's arms

"S … shade?"

"Oh panny that guy is so stupid, forget about him panny"

"I can't, I love him so much"

"Then at last try and I won't leave I'll be with you always"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're amazing girl and I can't see your tears and not doing anything, please pan don't cry again you're hurting like that"

Pan blushed deeply no one have ever said words like this to her

"Thanks shade"

"Now go home and have a good sleep"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

After she left shade she wanted to spar with anyone so she went to the only one that came in her mind

Capsule corp.

"Hello?"

"Oh panny" bra said and ran to hug pan

"Hi bra where is vegeta?"

"He isn't here; mom took him to 'god knows where', why do you want him?"

"I wanted to spar with him"

"You're the only one beside goku that love to spar with my father"

"I want be strong"

"But you don't have to be strong; you have to be beautiful, cute and hot"

"See you later bra" pan said and took off running away from bra

"Wait her pan"

'Thank god I manage to escape, what do I do now? Mmmm I think I have amazing idea'

Kame house

Marron was alone in her house and she was bored, she tried to speak with trunks but he was busy.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh hi pan"

"Hi marron can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, come in"

And when she entered, pan attacked marron

"What the hell are you doing pan?"

"Why, killing you of course"

"Why?"

"You took trunks from me, I love him so much and after you die I will be the only one in his life"

"No pan stop, NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

18 and krilln got back and when they entered the house they found their daughter bathing in her blood

"MARRON"

At the hospital

"How is she?" goku asked

"We don't know, yet" krilln answered

"Who did something terrible like that?" bra asked them

"We don't know but when I know he would be dead" trunks answered his sister

The doctor exited marron's room and trunks said

"How is she?"

"She is ok and awake now you can see her"

They entered the room and when marron saw pan

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean marron?"

"Are you here to finish your dirty job, pan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Marron what exactly do you mean" trunks said

"She is the one who attacked me saying that she loves you and that I took you away from her"

"What? I didn't do that"

"Yes, pan always at capsule corp. sparing with vegeta at that time" gohan said

"But my dad wasn't at home and she took off quickly" bra said

Pan was shocked she couldn't speak, what was happening? How could this be happening?

"How dare you do this?"

"Pan we're going home now" gohan said harshly to his daughter then looked at marron and said

"I'm so sorry marron I'll make sure that she has her punishment"

And with that they left

At pan's house

"How could you pan?" Vidal said

"I …haven't I … there must be some mistake … I … I … I didn't do that p … please believe me"

"We're so disappointed in you pan. You're grounded, no training, no TV, no telephone, no computer or internet and if I could tell you no breathing I'd have said it, now to your room" gohan said harshly

And if pan was shocked before she is more now, her father has never talked to her like this ever how could this be happening?

She went to here room and cried again and it seems that crying will be one of her routine now

Was it good? I hope it was

I know that there is now one reading my stories and review except V-ChanLSSJ and Da Kurlzz.

And Da Kurlzz I know that you have some internet problems so you wouldn't enter for a while and I know that if there was no problems you would have review my story.

So please everyone if you ever read my story leave me a review even if it was after 10 years just be gentle and thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone guess what? I got reviews Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews.

And about my grammar errors sorry I always have grammar mistakes even in Arabic grammar which is my first language.

So to the story

I don't own DBZ

The truth! Or not?

Pan didn't sleep at this night as well and after preparing herself to school she went downstairs

"Good morning mom, dad"

But no one replayed Vidal put the food front of her and sat in her chair

"Mom? Dad?" she tried again but got nothing in return

She couldn't eat how she could eat when her family wasn't talking to her.

She got up ready to go to the school when her father called her name

"You have to apologize to marron"

"But I didn't do anything"

"Apologize to her or not be my daughter again"

Pan didn't wait to hear anything else she just took off crying.

At the school

"Pan?"

"Hi shade"

"Why are you crying again?"

"My family hates me"

"What?"

"I'll tell you after school"

"Ok"

Capsule corp.

"I can't believe this" bulma said

"Neither can I, pan attacked marron! For trunks! This is psycho" bra said

"I don't want to talk about that so good bye" trunks said and got out of the house

"Trunks, trunks you didn't eat" bulma called her son but no use

"I really can't believe it"

"Can't believe what princess?" vegeta said while entering

"That pan attacked marron because she loves trunks"

"What? That's bullshit"

"No it's not"

"listen here woman and princess saiyans women have so much pride to attack other women for a man who rejected her and the brat is a saiyan more than you and you brother princess"

"But marron said that it was pan"

"There must be something wrong in this"

With pan

"And that's what happened"

"Oh"

"It wasn't me shade I swear"

"I believe you panny"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"But why?"

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes"

"Because I'm a shadow"

"What?"

"A shadow, pan"

"What is that?"

"Shadows are creatures that live in another world. They can be invisibles and have a lot of abilities and move in the shadows so they were called shadows. We feel the lie if it was told to us and you absolutely are not lying panny"

"Wow"

"Look I'll do anything to help you"

"Thanks shade"

"You're welcome"

"I'll go now"

"Hey pan?"

"What?"

"Why don't you talk with trunks I'm sure he is going to believe you, you said he is your best friend"

"That a good idea shade thanks and your secret is save with me"

"I know pan"

"I'll go bye"

"Bye panny, bye"

At the company

Trunks was setting in his office when he heard a knock on the window glasses he looked and found pan

"Hey trunks"

"What are you doing here?"

"Trunks what is the matter with you?"

"What is matter with me! What is matter with you? You attacked my fiancée"

"And you believed that?"

"Why would marron lie?"

"Trunks you have to believe me I love you but I didn't attacked marron"

"Liar"

"W …what did you say?"

"I said that you're a liar pan you said that you didn't attack marron but here you saying that you love me but do you know what pan I HATE YOU, BITCH AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

'No this can't be happening, my nightmares are getting true' pan thought then while crying she left

Next day

Pan got up and took off from the window she didn't want to go through her angry family again

At the school

"Panny, what happened? Did you talk with him?" shade said to pan

"Yes"

"And?"

Pan told shade what happened and he was shocked

"He didn't believe you? That fool"

"I wish I disappeared, I wish to leave I can't take it any more"

"If you want I have a solution"

"What is that?"

"After school panny"

After school

"Now tell me what it is"

"Come with me to the shadow world"

"What?"

"Yes come with me we will stay there forever"

"B … but h … h … how"

"Let's go I'll tell you in the way"

"To where?"

"Just come panny you will be ok with me"

Ohhhhhhhhhhh poor pan what's going to happened next


	6. Chapter 6

I'M BAAAAAAAACK here is the new chapter.

The #%^^$%&$^$ #%#^% internet was AHHHHHHHHHHH but finally it worked but not so good so forgive me I'm trying my best

I don't own DBZ

Innocent, it IS the truth

A lake, a hidden lake. That was the door to shadows world?

Pan stood with shade front a hidden lake

"Here we are" shade said to a very shocked pan

"This is the door to your world?"

"Yes, panny"

"Ok"

"Pan"

"Yes?"

"There is something I need to tell you first"

"What is it?"

"I'm not a blonde and my eyes aren't blue"

"What?"

"Yes, as a shadow I have the ability to change my face, my eyes, my hair, my height, my weight …etc"

"Oh then show me your true hair and eyes"

"Ok"

Then he closed his eyes and in a second shade's hair turned to black and he opened his eyes and they were black

'No it can't be, it's him, the mysterious boy in my nightmares'

"Y … you … you … are him"

"Him?"

"The boy that always appear in my nightmares to save me"

"Well, it seems that those weren't nightmares but visions"

"I guess you're right"

"Now pan we need to get some of shadow water in you"

"S … shadows water?"

"Yes you can't stay in shadows world unless you're born as one or drinking the shadows water"

"Ok where it is"

"I will bring it for you"

At pan's house

"She is late" Vidal said to her husband

"I'll make her regret this" gohan answered

"Gohan?"

"Yes"

"Do you think that she went to the hospital to apologize to marron?"

"Or maybe went there to kill her this time"

"Oh my god we need to go there right now"

In their way out they found goku, chi-chi and Goten

"Where are you going?" chi-chi asked

"To the hospital pan didn't come back yet, we need to make sure she is far away from marron"

"Ok we're coming with you" goku said

Capsule corp.

"Hey woman why aren't you fixing the GR?" vegeta said to bulma

"Because my DEAR husband we're going to visit marron in the hospital, do you want to come?" bulma said

"Yes"

"W…what? Are you coming?"

"Yes woman I need to know what happened because I don't and won't believe it was pan"

At the hospital

"Hi guys" bulma greeted the sons

"Hi bulma, here to see marron too?"

"Yes"

"Oh and how did you manage to bring vegeta with you?" goku asked

"Well … he is here for another thing"

At marron's room

"I'm so happy you're here, guys"

"We wanted to make sure you're ok" gohan said

"Thanks gohan and what happened have nothing to do with you"

"Thank you marron"

And suddenly 18 entered the room and said

"Guess who came to see you marron?"

"Who mother?"

"That's me marron"

"Uncle 17?"

"Yes, missed me"

"Of course, uncle"

"Hey 17 nice to see you again" goku said

"Thanks goku"

"Now I feel so happy, everyone here with me"

"Well not everyone where is pan?" 17 asked

Everyone in the room was silent

"Guys what happened to pan?"

"She was the one who attacked marron" 18 answered

"What? when did that happened?"

"Two days ago when she came to train with my dad, he wasn't at home and she left and then attacked her" bra said

"But, that's impossible"

"Why are you saying that 17?" gohan asked

"Because that day she was training with me"

"WHAT?"

At the lake

"Here is the water panny now drink it all" shade said

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why?"

"This isn't water shade it's a black liquid"

"It's water pan, shadows water. Now come on drink it your family must be looking for you right now to punish you for being late"

When she heard this she became scared and drank it all not thinking of the consequences

At the hospital

"What do you mean she was training with you?" Vidal asked

"That day she came to me saying that vegeta wasn't home and she was depressed and wanted to spar so we spared till evening and after that she went home and she was so tired to try to kill an insect"

"But the one who attacked me was pan I'm not lying" marron said

"No one saying that you're lying, marron. Maybe…" goku said

"Maybe what goku what are you thinking about" krilln said

"It was someone who was trying to make us believe it was the brat and you helped him, fools" vegeta said

"Oh my god" Vidal panicked

"Vidal what's wrong?" bulma asked

"Pan wasn't home when we left" gohan said realizing what is happening

"She is in danger" trunks talked for the first time

"She is in danger and no one of us helped her when she needed help"

"Let's stop talking, I'm going to find her" goku said

"I'm coming dad" gohan said

"Me too I have to apologize to her"

"Then let's go"

At the lake

Goku, gohan and trunks appeared front the lake

"What is this place?" trunks asked

"We don't have time to wonder about this place we need to fi…"

"Gohan look" goku interrupted his son when he saw pan standing next to some tree

"PAN" gohan called for his daughter but got nothing in return they went to where she was standing

"Pan" trunks tried again but she wasn't talking she wasn't even looking their way she was looking at the lake like she was lost or not even in this world

"Panny" it was goku this time but no use

"She can't hear you"

"Who are you?" gohan asked the stranger

"My name is shade, I'm pan's boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" goku said

"Pan never tell me anything like that" trunks said he was feeling jealous

"Me neither and what do you mean she can't hear us" gohan said

"That's because her mind is in my world and she is going there with me"

"Listen here boy we need to talk to pan and apologize now stop this game" trunks said angrily

"Oh so you finally realized that it wasn't pan who attacked that bimbo"

"How do you know about this?"

"Well pan told me about what happened and …"

"And what?"

"I know who attacked that slut"

"What? Who?"

Shade closed hi eyes then his hair grew longer and he became shorter and his clothes changed to pan's clothes and when he opened his eyes again he was a clone that looks exactly like pan

"Me"

"Why you …" trunks said

"Because all of you are just fools and now pan is mine she is coming to my world and she is going to marry me at the end of this week"

"What? Over my dead body" gohan said

"it's over now son gohan she drank a liquid that made her like this and she won't be hearing, talking, eating, seeing or anything else unless she is in the shadow world so save your power and go home"

"I'm not leaving you to take my daughter away from me"

"Oh really didn't you want her to stop breathing, why caring now?"

"I …I"

"It's over now I have to say good bye it's our time to leave"

"You're not going an …"gohan couldn't finish his words because they have disappeared

"My daughter she is gone, NOOOOOOOOOOO"

THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED

Was it good, bad? Tell me what you think

Thanks for all my reviewers I love you guys

And sorry about my grammar mistakes

To (guest2) I'll give you some Basbousa and meshabek (Egyptian sweets) for finding out it was shade who attacked marron


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'm back again

Here is the next chapter

I don't own DBZ

Shadows world

Shadows world

Dark. Everything was dark just like her dreams. The black flowers, the black sun that shining the black light. The strange place in her nightmares was the shadows world? Are you kidding me?

"This is your world?" she asked shade

"Yes panny it is"

"This is the place that was in my nightmares"

"Don't think about the past anymore panny let's think about the future"

"You're right shade I'll think about the future"

"I'll make sure you have everything you need panny"

"Shade?"

"Yes"

"Why are you doing all of this to me?"

"Because I love you"

"What?"

"I love you"

"What do you mean you love me you've been known me for couple of days?"

"You're wrong about that I've known you since you were a baby"

"H … how?"

"I felt your presence the day you were born, such a power and when I saw you I loved you the minute I did. You were so cute as a baby and I continued watching you growing up everyday and transform from a cute little baby to a grown beautiful girl. I wanted to be in your life, to be a part from you even as your friend, panny"

"I … I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything just stay with me don't leave me panny"

"Shade, you're the only one who wants me alive the only one who loves me for real I'll do anything for you"

"Really?"

"Really, really"

"Then marry me"

"WHAT?"

Capsule corp.

Everyone of the z gang was sitting with a sad look they couldn't believe that they let someone like that boy took pan from them they weren't doing anything except thinking how to save pan, marron was released from the hospital and was thinking with them even goku, he hadn't eat except for the normally meals and even them he hadn't eat well at.

How will they save pan? This was the question how?

Shadows world

"Y … you … you wan … w … want to m …marry me?"

"Yes panny"

"B… b … but we … y … you … I … why?"

"Because I love you"

"B … b …"

Pan was speechless how could this be happening

"Shade … I … I"

"Take your time to think panny I'm not forcing you to do any thing, I love you so much"

"Thanks shade"

Not so far away

'Over my dead body shade, over my dead body'

What the….

How could the z gang save pan?

Will pan say yes to shade?

Who is the stranger at the end?

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers

Sorry for my grammar mistakes


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone it's me again with the new chapter.

I'm so happy. Why? Because Ramadan is in a couple of days. What is Ramadan? It's an Arabic month that is so important to Muslims. In this month Muslims start fasting from daybreak to sunset we don't eat and drink.

Ramadan's night is the most amazing thing no one sleeps at Ramadan and kids playing in streets with lanterns.

This month isn't cheerful just for Muslims but also for Christians. We do everything in Ramadan together and they buy Ramadan's sweets with us and sing Ramadan's songs with us.

Ramadan in Egypt is the most amazing thing and not saying that because I'm an Egyptian. By the way when my dad went to buy the lanterns for my nephew and 2 nieces he bought me one as well I guess you could say that even if I'm 19 I still love to light the lanterns with the kids hehehehehe

Now to the chapter

Umbra

Capsule corp.

They were sitting with sad faces. Their little panny, how could they believe that she have done that? How can se forgive them? How can she trust them again?

But the most important question is how can they find her?

"Are we going to stay still like this?" gohan asked

"I tried to find something, anything about the shadows but found nothing" bulma answered him

"Then let's go and look for here again" Goten said

"Her ki disappeared from earth we can't find her by searching" goku answered his son

"Then what we're going to give up and leave her to marry that … that freek?" trunks asked with angry look

"Of course not but we need to know where is that shadows world"

"I think I can help you"

Everyone in the room looked at the strange woman that appeared in the room

"Who are you? And how can you help us finding my daughter?" Vidal asked

"Call me umbra and I can help you because I'm a shadow as well"

Shadows world

Pan was sitting in her big room that shade gave her. He was the nicest person alive, he loves her more than any thing in the world and she had to be realistic she likes him. She made her decision she got up and went to his room

"Shade?"

"Yes panny"

"I'll marry you"

Capsule corp.

"If you're a shadow and shade is your prince why do you want to stop him?" trunks asked

"Because no one deserve to live a lie and he have done so many lies so pan could be his" umbra answered

"What do you mean?"

"First how do fell about marron trunks?"

"W … well … sh … she is … I'm …"

"And you marron how do you fell about trunks?"

"I … I … I don't know"

"Well welcome to the real world"

"What do you mean umbra?" 17 asked

"Shadows have a lot of abilities they can make you believe anything about someone else, that's what happened"

"Do you mean that he made trunks and marron believe that they love each other?" krilln asked

"Exactly"

"But why?"

"He has to make sure that pan was broken before he could make her love him and pan loved trunks so much but I don't think that a lot of you knew this"

"I … didn't know then" trunks said with a shock expression

"Because you're a fool" vegeta said to his son

"Dad you knew?"

"Of course I knew do you think I'm a fool like you, now tell me woman if that pathetic prince of yours can make anyone believe anything about someone why did he do all of this couldn't he just make pan believe she loved him?"

"No because he can make people believe things about other people except himself he can't make people believe him like that"

"Umbra he said that pan had drink something that is called shadows water what is that?" goku asked

"Oh you mean the cursing water?"

"What?"

"if you're staying in shadows world you have to be born as one or drinking the cursing water, it's a black liquid that gives the prince of shadows the power to control the one who drink it and also made the one who drink it to die if they are out of the shadows world for a day because it makes you lost, not seeing not eating or drinking as long as you're not in the shadows world"

"Then how can we save pan?"

"She had to drink some of the REAL shadows water"

"If that's so why didn't you free her till now" vegeta asked

"Because no one from the shadows can go near her but one of you can"

"What exactly do you mean?" goku asked

"I can bring you some water from the cursing water and some from the shadows water. Someone from you will drink some from the cursing water and I'll help him enter shadows world to bring pan giving her some of the shadows water and drink some himself then get out from there"

"Seems easy but why can't I believe it is" 17 said

"Well this is the only thing an … " she stopped suddenly

"What is it, umbra?" trunks asked

"Pan accepted to marry shade"

"WHAT?"

"H …how did you know?"

"Shadows abilities"

"We need to act fast I'll go to this trip" goku said

"No dad I'll go she is my only daughter" gohan said

"I have to be the one to go" trunks said

"What? And why is that, trunks?"

"Because I'm the one who hurt her the most and I … I love her"

"But trunks you're …"

"No he is not" marron interrupted him

"What do you mean marron?"

"I never loved trunks and he never loved me it was a big lie and now finally we know the entire truth then let's save pan"

"Ok then, you go trunks" goku said

"Thanks goku"

"Tomorrow, we will start our plan tomorrow" umbra said

This chapter is finished wait for the next and don't forget to review.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers

And to V-ChanLSSJ I'm going to miss your writing while you away but I'm going to wait for you to come back to us I love you


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone I miss you

I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry my computer was off

And guess what Ramadan has started 3 days ago I'm soooooooooo happy

So here the new chapter

Lord darkness

Capsule corp.

It was late at night but no one was sleep at capsule corp. some of them were crying, another were thinking about tomorrow.

A blond girl was standing outside, looking at the stars and crying

"Marron what are you doing here?" Uub said to the blond girl

"Thinking" she replayed

""then why are crying?"

"I think you know"

"Yes but there is something else right?"

Marron didn't replay this time she cried more instead

"Marron please tell me"

"I'm the reason why pan was taken from us"

"M … marron!"

"Yes Uub I'm the reason. Me and pan aren't that close friends but we're friends and I know her well enough to not believe that she would do something like attacking me, I was stupid and we lost her because of my stupidity" she said this and continued her crying

"Marron look, all of us have hurt her and we should wait for her return with trunks and make it up to her so stop crying and go to sleep please"

"Thanks Uub"

"You're welcome"

Inside the house Goten was sitting alone in the living room when bra entered

"Goten do you want anything to eat?"

"No bra thanks I'm not hungry"

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm not"

"Goten what is the matter?"

"I let panny down bra, she is my niece bra my niece"

"Goten I'm so sorry but we will find her"

"Yes bra we will find her"

In one of the bed rooms there was a man standing in the window while looking at picture of himself and pan in his hands and that man's name is trunks

'Why? Why did I let you go panny? Why?'

"Trunks" gohan called while knocking on the door

"Come in gohan"

"Trunks I wanted to go by myself tomorrow but now that you're going I have to say this to you. Please bring my daughter back to me"

"I'll bring her gohan I promise"

In the morning everyone was there to say good bye to trunks and umbra

"Don't forget trunks" gohan said to trunks

"I won't gohan, I won't"

And they left

At the lake

"Are you ready trunks?"

"Yes but can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"How do you know shade?"

"I told you he is my prince an …"

"But you know more than a commoner would know, how is that?"

"He is my step son"

"What?"

"He is my step son. He is so young to rule, 100 years or so. He is NOT ready to rule"

"So you want me to finish him so you could rule?"

"Of course not. You're NOT going to kill him you'll just fight him until he is weak then you'll take pan and get out of the shadow world"

"Ok then"

Shadows world

Shade was in his room preparing for his wedding

'Finally panny after all this years'

In a room next to his was pan dressing in black wedding dress, she was amazed about how everything in shadows world are black yet so bright

She was getting ready when the door opened

"Panny"

"Trunks!"

"Thank god you're safe"

"What is the hell are you doing her trunks, came to avenge your fiancée?"

"No pan listen shade was the one who attacked marron in your image and I never loved marron it was all his doing believe me pan I love you"

Pan start laughing then looked at trunks and said

"Oh really and I suppose to believe those stupid lies about my fiancé?"

"P ... pan!"

"I'm getting married trunks so get the hell out of here and leave me alone"

"No pan I'm not leaving you in this place"

"You have nothing to do here trunks briefs" shade entered the room

"Shut up you freak"

"How did you entered this place any way, seems that there is traitors in my castle"

"I'll fight you for pan shade"

"no trunks you'll NOT fight my fiancé for me you'll get out of here and go straight to hell and leave me to have my wedding day in peace"

"Pan, Listen he is lying to you believe me"

"And why would I believe you when you didn't believe me trunks"

"I … I … p … pan …"

"No trunks leave me alone I beg you to leave"

"No pan as long as I'm alive I'm not leaving without you"

"Then leave died" shade said this and attacked trunks with a strange light forming in his hands but trunks dodged it and

( did I mention that I don't write fighting scenes I tried I swear but I can just imagine them but not describe them but I promise that I will keep trying in the future so let's just imagine together a fight between trunks and a freak that moving in shadows and has a great power )

Trunks and shade were in bad shape they has been fighting for hours and have no power left

When pan fainted suddenly

"PAN" trunks and shade shouted and when they tried to go to her they couldn't move

"What is the hell is happening here?" shade said

Suddenly they heard laughter

"So finally you see that something is not right my prince"

"Umbra?"

"Umbra what is happening?" trunks asked his ally

"Well the both of you are stupid you know"

"What the hell are you talking about umbra?"

"She was just trying to say that it was so easy fooling you two" said a strange man entered and stand beside umbra

"D … darkness what are you doing here?" shade asked

"Who is this?"

"Oh where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself to our guest my name is darkness, lord darkness"

The end of this chapter

Thanks to everyone who read and reviews my story I'm so happy to read your reviews

If there anything you don't like tell me just be gentle

And sorry about my mistakes


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone I miss you sooooooooooooooo much, sorry for being late I was sooooooo busy, my 2 married brothers were staying with us the first couple of days of Ramadan ( their wives were at their families houses ) and I missed them so much so I tried to be with them more and more and hang out with them.

There is something I want to ask to little monsters (if anyone here are one) I downloaded 2 parties of the born this way ball tour and I think the monster ball tour was much better because in monster ball lady gaga depended on dancing and movement more than clothes and in born this way ball she depended so much on clothes what do you think about that? By the way I LOVE lady gaga and I'm NOT insulating her if you read my profile you would know that I'm a little monster

Anyway now here is the story

I don't own DBZ

The truth is an evil plan!

Shadows world

A lot of questions were in trunk's head. Who is that man? Why umbra is helping him? What is the hell is going on?

"What is the hell is going on?" trunks asked the most important question in his head

""I want to know the answer to that as well" shade said

"Well my step son you and those people on earth are so stupid that we played with you so well"

"What are you saying umbra?" trunks asked

"Well trunks let me answer this for you" darkness said then walked toward the two and closed his eyes

"shade wasn't the only one who felt pan's presence I felt it as well, I wanted her like nothing else but that stupid fool shade ordered to not went any closer to her that she loved you when she grew up and he wanted her to be happy especially that you started to develop some feelings for her and I was furious. Umbra wanted to rule instead of that prince of ours and I wanted pan" after saying this he opened his eyes

"So we made a plan that could help the both of us"

"What do you mean darkness? I can sense lying remember" shade said

"That's exactly how we played" umbra said

"Dear umbra made you mister trunks and that girl marron believe that you love each other and persuaded shade like a loving mother to go and meet pan, befriend her maybe she would love him and I made pan have a lot of nightmares and as for attacking the blond girl I was the one who did it"

"WHAT?"

Capsule corp.

Gohan was setting in his room crying when goku entered the room

"Gohan it's lunch time my son"

"I'm not hungry"

"Neither am I but we have to eat to keep our power"

"I lost my daughter"

"Gohan …"

"No dad I lost her, I'm the worst father in the world"

"We all did it gohan not just you that's why we need to eat so if trunks needs help we can help him in saving pan"

"Dad …"

"Come on let's go eat and when she come back we're going to make her a big party and make it up to her"

'I'm saying this but I know that something isn't right but what is it?'

Shadows world

"What is the hell do you mean it was? Shade said he was the one who did it" trunks asked

"What do you mean I never met you before to tell you this" shade said

"What?"

"ah well it was part of the plan that one you saw at the lake was me as for the one who was playing pan it was umbra"

"But we were there because of the ki that we sense an …"

"Another trick of us we made you went to the lake by a false ki"

"But why did you bring me here then?" trunks asked

"We can't kill our prince but we could make some one kill him or at last make him weak for us"

"So I came to you saying it was shade's fault and you came made him weak now the both of you under our mercy" umbra said

After she said this everything went black for trunks and shade.

What an evil plan I wonder what is going to happen next?

I guess this chapter has explained a lot now we know who that freek in the distance was

I hope it was good and sorry about my mistakes

Thanks to everyone who read and review. You're awesome


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone sorry for being late I was having so much fun but unfortunately it ended yesterday why? I had this call from my friend (who is Christian) and she was crying very hard I was so scared that something happened to her family, after she calmed down I asked her what happened and she said "I just watched a video of torturing and killing Muslims in Burma and I was freaked, why are they being killed because they are Muslims?"

I talked with her more then went to continue my day until it was 2 am I watched a video like what she watched and I had a hard time to stop my crying as well. Burnt alive, punching and kicking them while they have parts from their body on fire. I called her an hour ago and she was still in shock I told her what I saw and then I said

"May Allah keep the peace between Muslims and Christians in the Arabian land forever"

And the only thing she said was "amen"

The both of us couldn't sleep at all and it's 4, 5 pm

I'm a Muslim and I had a lot of Christian friends and the first one who support me to keep writing was V-ChanLSSJ who is also Christian so please to everyone who is reading this don't hate someone because of his religion but because of what kind of human he is.

Now I had to do something to calm my self so I wrote this chapter

Shade is ….. ?

Shadows world

Everything was dark and he couldn't move, that was what came into trunks' mind when began to open his eyes

"So finally you're awake" shade said

"What happened?"

"Nothing more than we being fooled by some scums"

"And pan?"

"I don't know" he said sadly

"We need to get out of here we need to save pan" trunks said this and tried to move but they only thing he felt was pain in his body

"What is the …"

"Don't try we are in shadows dungeon" shade interrupted him

"Which means?"

"Shortly, you can't move"

"Then what?"

"I don't know"

In another room

Pan opened her eyes and she felt dizzy

"So finally you opened your eyes panny"

"Who are you?"

"I'm lord darkness my sweet one"

"Shade, where is he? And what happened with trunks?"

"My dear one shade is … h … he is … dead"

"What?"

"Yes that trunks killed him"

"No that … that can't be true" pan said while crying

'Why? Trunks, why?'

"And what happened to trunks?"

"He got out of our world saying that he had his revenge and that he is going to marry a girl named marron soon"

Pan cried and cried and cried she felt like her happiness was killed in more than a way

"Don't worry my little one I'm going to take care of you I'm not leaving you alone"

'Yes panny never alone you shall be mine, ALWAYS'

With the guys

"Hey shade?"

"What?"

"Umbra said that you gave pan the cursing water so you could control her can't you do it now and make her get us out of her"

"What? I gave pan shadows water so she could live in this world"

"But she said you gave her a black liquid there is no black water"

"What was the colure of the water you drunk to enter this world?"

"It was normal water"

"Well trunks YOU drank the cursing water not pan"

"What?"

"Listen, to live in shadows world you have to be born as one or drink the shadows water and the shadows water is a black liquid while the cursing water is used to help you entering this world and if you didn't get out in 3 days then you will die"

Well … a lot of you are still confused about why I lied about shade being the one who attacked marron , but I wasn't lying the both of them are shadows remember

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed my story


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys I'm sure you're asking where I have been,

Well after the last chapter I decided to cheer up then after that there was a terrorist attack on Rafah crossing in our side and entered the next side to continue, there were 16 soldiers of Egypt had lost their lives but then my mother told to be cheerful for all of them and for Burma's Muslims too because they are going to heaven, they died for their homeland and religion so I started to be cheerful that my mom told me yesterday that I became insane

Also I've been watching Roswell conspiracies and night hood for 6 days, now I'm all good and I'll start a new story but it will be sessh/rin (inuyasha fic)

So … let you with the story

The royal necklace

Shadows world

With the boys

Trunks was very scared but not because he knows that he is going to die but because he is going to leave pan in this world

"Pan … I'm dieing and leaving pan? Why is this happening I promised gohan I'll bring him pan back" trunks said with a very sad face

Shade looked at him then said

"Do you really love pan, trunks?"

"Yes … yes … YES" trunks said in his tears that started to roll all over his face

"It can't be helped then … I have an idea"

With umbra

Umbra was in shade's room looking everywhere for something

"Where is it? It must be here some where, where is that damn necklace where is it"

"Having a hard time dear umbra?" darkness asked while entering the room

"I can't find the that necklace"

"It should be hidden anywhere look good"

"Are you sure you don't know where it is darkness"

"Umbra … if I want to be king I would have became so many years ago the only thing I want was pan and now I have it so why I would bother"

"Ok then I'll look more"

With pan

She was miserable everything was against her and even if shade was killed because of her that man darkness still treat her like she was a queen and even call her by many nicknames like panny, princess, sweet one, baby and love

Like he is in love with her she was so confused and right there she cried she wanted to sleep and wake up to find this was just a nightmare just a nightmare

With the boys

"What do you mean you have an idea?" trunks asked

"look I can hold the dungeon's power for one minute and in that time you have to free yourself and get something from my pocket put it in my hand and leave the rest to me"

"Ok then but what exactly I'm to take from your pocket?"

"A necklace"

Capsule corp.

Goku was entering the house when heard his wife's voice in the kitchen

"Chi-chi what are you doing?"

"I'm making a big meal of course"

"B … but why?"

"To make a big party to panny when she is back with trunks"

"Chi-chi …"

"Pan always said that my cooking is the best in the world so I'm going to make her a lot of food to apologize to her"

"You know what chi, you're right we all should start with that party and waiting for pan and I'll spar with her more as apologizing"

"GOKU are trying to kill my panny"

"N … no chi-chi I …"

"She had a lot of studying to do when she is back so no you're NOT sparing with her more do you HEAR me"

"B … b … but chi …"

"No buts now leave so I could continue my cooking for my panny"

Shadows world

In pan's room

Darkness entered her room and found her sleep in her bed

"Sleep well my love"

"Lord Darkness?" pan said while opining her eyes

"Oh princess, I thought you were asleep"

"No I can't sleep"

"Why princess?"

"Why don't you hate me?"

"What?"

"Your prince died because of me so why you don't hate me"

"You can't hate someone you love princess"

"W … what do you mean?"

"prince shade was NOT the only one who felt your presence when you were born, I felt it too I watched you just like him but I couldn't try to win you because my prince was in love with you so I tried to stay away and when I knew that you were to marry him I felt happy that you'll be happy although I was sad that you weren't mine but as long as you are happy I'm happy and no one of the shadows are blaming you not even his step mother queen umbra so stop blaming yourself ok"

Pan was feeling a lot of things, lord darkness loves her? What is she going to do?

"L … lord darkness I … I … don't know what to say I …"

"first I told you to drop the lord thing and to call me darkness and second I'm NOT forcing you into anything if you don't love me back it's ok I just want to see you happy ok?"

"Ok"

'Well panny I'll be sure to make you so happy with me away from all of the people just you and me, I just wish that stupid umbra find that necklace faster so I could leave with panny'

With the boys

"Are you ready trunks?" shade asked

"Well … yes but why do you want that necklace and if you can stop the dungeon's power why don't you get yourself out of here?"

"I can't hold that power and free myself at the same time I don't have that power and the necklace is the only hope we have"

"What do you mean?"

"It's NOT a normal necklace it's the royal necklace"

"The royal necklace?"

"The royal necklace has a lot of power more than me, umbra darkness and all of the shadows and if you have it you're the king"

"And …?"

"I put that necklace in my pocket because I was planning to take my position today so I guess you could say that luck was in our side"

"Ok then I'm ready"

Shade focused then suddenly trunks felt that he can move, he focused as well

35

Then freed himself and dropped to the ground

25

He got up and went to shade

10

He started the search

5

Not here

4

Nor here

3

Where is it?

2

He found it

1

He put it in shade's hand and every single power of him disappeared and he fell down

Suddenly the light was switched on and shade was free and trunks power was back without any problems this time

Trunks got up

Then the boys looked at each other and the only thing in their mind was freeing pan

This chapter is finished, what do you think?

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed my story

And thanks to everyone who shared my pain

I love you guys


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone

Sorry for being late I had reasons

You see Ramadan had ended and came the 3 days of aid el-fitr or the breakfast festival and after it ended I became ill probably from eating too much sweets ~hehehehehehehe~

And to apologize I will give you a late aidia (nice things to give to someone in the aid usually the youngest but I took some so why not you too?)

But you know I'm soooooooooo angry why? Because a friend of mine isolated Amr Diab (my favorite Arabian singer) in front of me and I almost had her head off, I love that man. Isolate me? I don't care. Isolate Amr Diab? I'll kill you

Anyway here is the new chapter of this story

Have fun reading it

Home

Shadows world

Pan was in her room trying to sleep, she felt weak and wanted to sleep but couldn't

That's when the door opened and trunks and shade come in

'Wait a second trunks and SHADE b … but isn't he … didn't trunks … what's happening?'

"What's happening? How are you alive? Darkness said that trunks killed you"

"Pan, Look darkness is trying to have you for himself it was all a game played on the three of us. Darkness was the one to attack marron and he made trunks believe he loved marron and not you"

"What are you saying?"

"Listen to him pan it's the truth"

The door opened once again and this time it was darkness holding a plate of food

"Panny I brought you so … how … are you here?" darkness said with a surprised face

"Does this look familiar to you?" shade while showing darkness the necklace

"The … the royal necklace? H … how?

"Do you see pan he is the one who …"

"It's not true pan" darkness interrupt trunks

"W … what?"

"It's not true my love it's a trick, they wanted you to believe that I'm the evil one here this is not the real shade he's a fake they stole that necklace from the queen the want to kill you pan"

"That's not true pan I'm the real shade"

"Yes pan he's the real shade it's the truth"

"They're nothing but fake faces pan"

"The only fake here is your loyalty darkness pan I'm the real shade"

"Pan you have to believe us darkness is …"

"ENAUGH" pan shouted, she was lost

Who's the right? Who's the wrong? Who love her? Who don't? Where's the truth?

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Have a mercy on me please, I'm tired. I'm so tired and I can't keep up anymore. Why are you playing with my feelings? Why are you doing this?

Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" pan said before passing out

"PAN" the three men shouted and harried up to her

She was in a very bad condition and shade realized that

"Trunks?"

"Yes"

"Take pan and fly to the lake make her drink some of it then get out of here"

"Over my died body" darkness said

"Why does she need to drink from the lake?" trunks ignored darkness and asked his question

"To stop the shadows water effect"

"Ok" he said then lift pan up

"No I won't let you take her away from me no, no"

"Good bye darkness" shade said the necklace in his hands lighten and then darkness disappeared

"Where did he go?" trunks asked

"To where we were trunks"

"Oh"

"Now go I have another one to deal with"

"Ok"

"I'll visit after I finished"

"Ok then good bye"

Trunks took pan and fly out the window

While shade was remembering something

Flashback

Shade was sitting with his father king darknight

"My son?"

"Yes dad"

"There's something I need to tell you"

"What is it dad?"

"Shade my son don't you ever trust umbra"

"What? But she is my step-mother"

"Yes, but she could do anything to rule, her love for money and ruling could make her do anything"

"B … but dad …"

"Just be careful my son"

"Yes dad"

End flashback

"You were right dad I should have never trust that woman"

Shade walk out of the room walking toward his room where he knew she would be there

The lake

Trunks was trying to wake pan up so she could drink

"Come on pan open your eyes for me" finally she began to wake up and looked to trunks

"Where am I?"

"At the lake"

"Shade … darkness … what … w …"

"Pan look at me, into my eyes"

Pan looked into his eyes and saw sadness and something else she didn't know what it was until

"I love you pan"

Now she knew, it was love. Trunks loves her

"I love you too trunks"

Trunks looked at her she was so beautiful yes she was in a bad condition, yes she had dark cycles under her eyes, yes her hair was mess and yes she had been crying but to him she was gorgeous and he couldn't stop himself, he kissed her, gently but passionately and she was in the heaven she couldn't believe trunks was kissing her

The only man she loved in her life was kissing her; she lost herself to that kiss and stopped thinking

With shade

He was outside his room listening to umbra cursing and shouting for the last 15 minutes now then he decided to make his presence known

"Looking for something MOTHER"

"S … shade?"

"Oh yes it's me"

"How?"

"Well it seems that coincidences really happened in our life or maybe it was fate, I really don't know but what I know right now that you are going down MOTHER"

Capsule corp.

Some of theme were sitting some were eating some were cooking (you know who) some were sparing but everything stopped when they felt that ki

"Pan" goku said

"It's pan that's her ki" vegeta said

"My daughter is back"

They were waiting outside the house they decided to stay and wait.

5 minutes later trunks landed with pan in his hands and everyone was sad to that condition she was in but they were happy that she was back

"Panny I'm sorry my baby please forgive me" gohan said

"Me as well baby" Vidal said in her tears

"Forgive all of us panny we should have known that you're innocent from the start" goku said

Pan was amazed they were crying for her? They were asking for her forgiveness? They love her? They love her! THEY LOVE HER

"Of course everyone I could never stay mad at you"

"And me too?" marron asked her with hope in her eyes

"Of course you too marron you're my friend"

"Thanks pan, thanks" marron said in her tears she couldn't believe that pan forgive her that easily

"Now let's take you to your room to rest, can I trunks?" Gohan asked trunks about giving him pan and he did

Gohan was feeling the happiness in his heart. Here in his arms was his daughter yes he was so happy

So what do you think?

Just one more chapter to finish everyone

Please read and tell me what you think

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed my story

Sorry for my mistakes


	14. sorry

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii

No I have NOT die yet, sorry but I had a lot of things in my life the last couple of months like

College, renewing the house, college, friends' weddings and engagement parties, college, eid el-adha (Muslims holiday for 4 days) and finally college.

I also lost my passion to write thanks to someone who I wish he/she could stop reading my stories if they are THAT bad

It made me really sad that I lost my focus I mean I wrote a review saying update soon in a complete story don't believe me? Go see –alphas- by Temari asura (who is a VERY amazing writer)

Now for updating

As for shadows the last chapter will be post in a couple of days

And the black candles will be post next week

In the end I want to apologies to some people

To Muslims (including me): sorry that you had to feel angry and hurt because of some filthy rubbish who tried to humiliate our prophet Mohamed.

to Christians: sorry because those filthy rubbish are SUPPOSE to be Christians – and they don't deserve it- because there is no REAL Christian could accept this ( like a Christian teacher in a school near by who give courses to students and other teachers about how the Christians and Muslims have helped each other since Islam entered Egypt)

see you soon


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone,

I'm back with the last chapter, yes the LAST chapter

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aay, I'm so happy.

Ok like my first fic this chapter will contain a one of Amr Diab songs which I translated there is a download link to the song and a youtube link too.

Ps: I put a youtube link to the first one too so if you're interested and you don't want to download you can just listen from youtube.

Ps2: my dear nena101ism I hope this chapter would answer your question.

ATTENSHIN:

Thanks for those

who reviewed: V-ChanLSSJ, Da Kurlzz, sweetenedsky, nena101ism, trunks and pan fan 4ever333, Anny11, oliviadorvil, trunksfan001, guest, guest2, turquoise devil, 669, animegirl9929, nite-fire and Mcfairy.

Who followed: V-ChanLSSJ, Da Kurlzz, alisther, Gohan is cool, briannap0122,

Crazy craggers, dark m00n angel, lavenblue, nena101ism, nite-fire, oliviadorvil, trunks and pan fan 4ever333, trunksfan001, and Wallart plus Flinx equal war, iloveanimeandmusic15.

Who favorite: Da Kurlzz, Mcfairy, oliviadorvil and

Wallart plus Flinx equal war, Gohan is cool.

Thank you all for your support you guys are amazing.

She laughed

Capsule corp.

Pan's room

She woke up suddenly

Where was she? What happened?

Then she remembered she was back in capsule corp. she was with her family and friends.

WAIT, what if all of this was fake?

What if their love was fake?

What if trunks's love was fake?

What if she was still in shadows world?

She had so many what ifs in her head that give her headache. Then the door opened gently stopping her thoughts. And she saw bra coming inside the room with FOOD, yes she was very very VERY hungry.

"P … pan I … I binged you some food" bra said

"Thanks bra"

"Mmm … are you ok?"

"Yes"

"Can I talk with you for minute?"

"Sure"

"P … pan look … I … I … I'm so very sorry please don't be mad at me, please forgive me, please"

"Bra … I don't know what do. I don't know who loves me and who doesn't."

"We love you panny, all of us"

"You lie"

"No I'm NOT we love you"

"She is saying the truth brat" Vegeta said entering the room

"Daddy!"

"Vegeta!"

"Did I ever lie to you brat?"

"No, never"

"Then listen to me, every single one here loves you and cried for you, yes I know they're a bunch of fools but still"

"So … everyone loves me?"

"Yes"

"Even you Vegeta?"

"Yes, brat, even me"

Ok now I know that this is NOT real

"R… really"

"You're like a second daughter to me brat and I would do for you whatever any saiyan father would do to his daughter never forget this"

Pan and bra was shocked and I mean really really SHOCKED.

Vegeta has become soft and emotionally.

"But if any word of what I said reached the ears of anyone you'll be my punching bag for the rest of your life"

Well … it was too good to be true anyway.

"Even me daddy"

"Of course not princess"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

"But you'll be grounded for the rest of your life with no money, parties and shopping"

"WHAT?"

'It's good to be home'

Living room

Bra and Vegeta entered the room where everyone was sitting waiting for Bra.

"What happened?" Krillin asked

"Have she said anything?" 18 said

"She is feeling ok now, right?" Goku said

"What did she tell you?" Yamcha said

"Did she liked the food?" chi-chi asked

"GUYS, take it easy" Bra replayed

"Oh! Sorry"

"Ok now we talked for a bit, she was still confused and I guess she is feeling ok, and we're talking about pan here of course she LOVED the food"

"What do you mean she was still confused?" that was Trunks

"She was unsure who loves her and who doesn't"

"That's normal she had been through a lot"

Everyone turned to the new person who said these words.

Trunks was the only one who didn't need to look to who is it.

"Hello shade"

"That's shade?" Tien asked

"He is handsome" Bra said

"What is the hell are you doing here?" Gohan said angrily.

"Hey Gohan remember what I told you yesterday, shade is a good guy" Trunks said

"Its ok trunks, I just came here to apologies to everyone and to talk to pan, I want to make her understand that you love her deeply and that she is living the truth now"

"Ok shade, please follow me" Trunks said this and moved with shade behind him.

Pan's room

Trunks knocked twice before he heard pan saying "come in".

He entered and said "how are you now panny?"

"I'm fine trunks thanks for asking"

"Well … there is someone here wants to see you"

"Who is it?"

"That's me panny"

"Shade?"

Living room

"I don't trust him" Gohan start talking after awhile of being silenced

"Trunks is with them so don't worry" Goten said

"No I'm not" trunks said entering the room

"Trunks! What are you doing here? Why are not with them?" Marron said

"First, shade would never hurt pan. Second, they have to talk alone"

"I wonder what they are saying right now" Yamcha said.

Pan's room

Shade had told pan what really happened and she was crying badly.

"I can't believe it! Why? Why?"

"Pan listen to me there were two things that weren't fake, my love for you and you're family and friends love so you need to forget everything, start a great relationship with Trunks and accepting this man before you as one of your friends, so what do you say, friends?"

"Friends"

Shade hugged pan strongly

"Thank you shade"

Living room

Shade entered and said "everything is ok now. Hey Trunks go talk to her she needs you right now"

"Thanks shade"

"You're welcome my friend, so guys … will you accept me as one of your friends as well?"

They stayed silent

"So…."

"Well if Trunks trusts you then I guess yes I accept you" Goten said

"Yes me too you helped rescuing panny" Goku said

"I guess all of us accept you shade" Bulma said

"Even you Gohan?" shade asked and everyone had their eyes on Gohan

"I … guess"

"Thanks everyone"

Pan's room

Trunks entered pan's room after knocking and getting her permission to enter.

"Hey panny"

"Hey trunks"

Trunks noted for the first time that she had been crying.

"What is matter pan? Why are crying?"

"Shade told me everything but I … I just … I just …"

"You just what, panny?"

"I can't trust you guys completely you destroyed me without notice. I don't know what would you do to me if something like this happen again, you'll turn against me again, all of you. I don't think I could take it anymore"

"Panny look at me"

When pan looked into his eyes she saw love again like that time at the lake.

"I love you panny and I'm sorry. I promise you no one would ever doubt you again, I would never doubt you again, I love you"

"Trunks I …."

She didn't have the time to continue because trunks silenced her with a kiss.

It was a gentle one like the one they shared at the lake and when it ended trunks saw something he was dieing to see.

Pan laughed, she actually laughed.

_She laughed_

_Meaning her heart was inclined_

_And that's it the difference between us was lifted off_

_Hurry, my heart, go to her, hurry_

_Tell her everything there is to say_

_She laughed_

_Meaning her heart was inclined_

_And that's it the difference between us was lifted off_

_Hurry, my heart, go to her, hurry_

_Tell her everything there is to say_

Yes there were no more waiting what could he asking for after her laugh.

_What are you waiting for after the laugh?_

_This laugh opens the gate for you_

_Isn't this the one you adore?_

_Be hers she's on my mind_

_Be hers she's on my mind_

"I love you panny" he said and she laughed more.

_She laughed_

_Meaning she feels your love_

_And agrees to live her life with you_

_Go and love her you are her beloved_

_Confirm her desire that is awaiting you_

_She laughed_

_Meaning she feels your love_

_And agrees to live her life with you_

_Go and love her you are her beloved_

_Confirm her desire that is awaiting you_

She loves me, she needs me and I'll never fail her

_What are you waiting for after the laugh?_

_This laugh opens the gate for you_

_Isn't this the one you adore?_

_Be hers she's on my mind_

_Be hers she's on my mind_

"Will you marry me?"

"Trunks!"

"Will you panny?"

Pan laughed more and more then looked into trunks eyes and said

"Yes"

_Is there someone could wait with a girl like this?_

_This laugh was enough_

_I saw her laughing again_

_Meaning what I saw was not imaginary_

_She laughed_

_Meaning her heart was inclined_

_And that's it the difference between us was lifted off_

_Hurry, my heart, go to her, hurry_

_Tell her everything there is to say_

"I love you"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ok everyone this is the end.

Hope you like it.

Please review but remember be gentle.

Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much.


End file.
